It's Better This Way~
by SlytherinAngel
Summary: MWPP/L, Ali, and Izzer B. I know it's so cheesy that you could make a thousand quesadillas, but I HATE FLAMES! and my Muse. He's useless. Please read, the second chapter is up! I love my fans! NO FLAMES, or Harry and a few friends might get a little...cr
1. The New Girl~Ali~

A/N: I don't know where in the world I came up with this, so please bear with me! I haven't seen one like this so far, and I'm just making a lot of this stuff up. :) Go me! lol R/R! P.S. It's MWPP/L (love/hate kinda thing)  
  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Walnut Creek OR California! I own myself, and anyone else you don't recognise...and yes, Walnut Creek is a small town--I don't live there either, but my aunt does. Maybe you've heard of the Aqua Nuts? Yup, Olimpics, and they won too, I think...I also own my best friend in real life--Izzer B!   
  
P.S. That's not how you spell my name, and my last name isn't Bouche, (prounounced Bow-sh) which I got from my sister's movie script. :)  
  
  
  
  
~It's Better This Way~  
  
  
Chapter One: The New Girl~Ali~  
  
My name is Ali B. Nothing more, nothing less. I live in America. California, to be exact. Walnut Creek, California, to be exacter. I'm fifteen; older than most of my friends because I was born in the October before they were.   
  
Now, my birthday wasn't for another three months, but today, I got a VERY unexpected birthday present.  
  
"Here, Ali." My mom Janine said, holding a letter out to me proudly. I took it slowly and looked at it. It was written on a parchment envelope, and in green ink, it read:  
  
To Ms. Allyson Bouche  
Walnut Creek, California, USA  
  
"What is it?" I asked as I opened it.   
  
"Happy birthday, Ali!" She said. I unfolded the letter that said:  
  
Dear Ms. Bouche,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please owl us your response as soon as you can. There is a list of school supplies on the attached sheet.   
  
You are to take the Hogwarts Express train from Platform 9 3/4 at eleven o'clock on September 1st.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor M. McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
  
"Is this some kind of wierd joke?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
"No Ali! This is going to be your new school! I went there when I was a little girl. To tell you the truth, I was afraid Professor Dumbledore had forgotten about us!" Did I mention that my mom is from England? Sorry to leave out that little detail. "It's about time, but why you are starting in fifth year is a mystery to me."  
  
I heard a knock on the door. (Mom was still pondering)   
  
"Ali! It's me! Open up, I have big news!" I heard my all-time best friend, Izzer B., shout.  
  
I opened it up and Izzer gave me a big hug. She was holding a parchment in her hand that looked strangly like mine...  
  
"You got one too?" She yelled. "We're going to England nah nah nah nah naaaah nahhh. Woo hoo!"  
  
"Yes!" I yelled. She grabbed my arms and we danced around in circles until her mom walked to the door.  
  
"Janine!" Mrs. B. called. "Laural sent me an owl! We're going to see her and her son!" Mom ran down the stairs.   
  
"Laural? Laural Summers?" She looked like she was going to cry from joy.  
  
"No, it's Laural Evens now!" They hugged. "I have a portkey ready for midnight tonight to Hogsmeade. Ben, Laurel, Holly, Jacob, and everyone else are having a coming home party for us!"   
  
"Midnight tonight? I can't wait! Oh, no. My robes! I haven't worn them in a long time, and I know that's what they'll be wearing. Oh dear. Did Isabelle get in, too?"  
  
"Yup! We can't wait." Mrs. B. looked at us. "You girls, go pack. You'll need clothes for the rest of the summer."   
  
We ran up the stairs to my room.   
  
You need a visual picture of 'we'? Alright then.   
  
Izzy is lanky--I guess, but I'm still taller--athletic, born dancer, and good looking. She has short brown hair and blue eyes. She's very out-going and makes everyone feel like laughing. You get the impression that she wants everyone to have a good time, and she has a really kind heart. Izzy always makes people laugh, and is practically my twin. Not in looks, but in the fact that our personalities are so much alike.   
  
On the other hand, I am skinny--thanks to taking jazz dancing and swimming for three years--and am okay looking. I have brown hair that's down to the middle of my back, and brown eyes with green sparks around the center. (My eyes and my lips are my favorite part of my face, I must say). I also grow my fingernails out, and they are really long--it bugs all of my friends crazy. When I walk into a room, I try to make people feel good about themselves. I've learned that you should never judge people on how they look, because then you'll never know if they are good or bad. If people judged me on how I looked, I would have very little friends.   
  
So...back to the story.  
  
Izzer pulled my suitcase out from under the bed and said, "You gotta get packed gurlie!"   
  
"No kidding." I drawled, pulling out a drawer and emptied all of the shirts into the case. (At the moment, I was wearing a red one-sided tee that had little seaquin gems on it.) "Get my bag, will you?" I asked. She pulled a blue velvet bag from my bookshelf and handed it to me.   
  
When I was eleven I started collecting candles. When my dad and younger sister died, I got even more candles to keep them in my memory. Right now, I put all of those candles into my bag, along with all--and I mean ALL--of my pictures of Jo and dad.  
  
I put the bag into my suitcase and went to another drawer.   
  
We worked in silence for the next fourty-five minutes until we finished.  
  
We flopped down on the bed and Izzy said, "Think we deserve an ice cream?" She asked.  
  
"Can't." I told her. "Strict diet. Only allowed to eat those chocolate bars." And seriously, I was. My new dance teacher made us all go on a diet, and we were only allowed to eat one-and-a-half inch long fifty-percent less fat chocolate and rice bars. To tell you the truth, they weren't that bad.  
  
"You SO broke that."   
  
"I know, but I don't feel like an ice cream."  
  
"Is everything okay? Do you feel alright?" She felt my forehead. "Something has to be wrong if you aren't going to eat an ice cream." I stared at her. "What?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. It's just that...when we first moved here, Jo said the exact same thing. The EXACT same thing. Nevermind. Let's go downstairs."  
  
We hopped off of the bed and ran down to Mrs. B. and my mom.   
  
"So, were planning to tell us anything about Hogwarts or not?" We asked impatiently.   
  
"Of course." My mom said.  
  
They told us about thier days in the castle, and how they had decided to get married and live as muggles.   
  
Hogwarts--apparently--was a huge castle rumored to be in Scotland, because no one really knew where it was. There was the Forbidden Forest, which was off limits to students, and the lake. They told us about the giant squid and the merpeople, and then they told us about Hogsmeade.  
  
It was the town which bordered Hogwarts. There was Zonko's Joke Shop, Dervish and Banges, and the Three Broomsticks.   
  
They also told us about the Leaky Cauldron, which was in muggle London.  
  
When I finally asked what 'muggle' meant, they told us it was a word used to discribe non-magical people.   
  
We were all too excited to do anything but wait for midnight to come around. I got up and said I was taking a shower and then Izzy would help me with my hair.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, I sat on my bed with Izzer braiding my (now) long, thick, and dripping wet hair. As this took an hour and a half to do, we thought it best to start now.  
  
"What do you think of being a witch?" She asked me.  
  
"I think it's coolio. I mean, we get to do magic and stuff. What could be cooler? The only thing that I find ridiculous is that you need a foot long piece of wood to be able to even DO the magic. Ow!"  
  
"Sorry, Ali. I still think it's awesome. I'm hungry. It's almost eight thirty! I didn't even realize...we leave in three and a half hours!"  
  
"Not if you don't finish." I smacked her as hard as I could, but missed because I couldn't see where she was.  
  
  
An hour until we had to leave. Mrs. B. got Izzer's suitcase out of the car, and Izzy and I went to change.   
  
I got my other one-side strap tee. It was my favorite one. It was black and had a cat in pink glitter on the front, and underneath it said, 'Bad Kitty'. It had a shoe-lace tie on the side. I was wearing my jean flares, and had a dark blue bandana holding back my braids. My shoes were black 'platforms' almost, anyway, and inch tall in the back and sloping in the front.   
  
My jewlery was, and I admit, a little bit scary. There was a lot of it! I had a small watch, and five or six thread bracelets on that arm. My other arm sported seven or eight charms and bracelets, and a black arm-let a few inches under my shoulder. I had my puzzle best friends necklace--the one that said 'Best' that I chose purposly--a small silver butterfly, a choker, and some other thread necklaces. I had large gold hoop earrings, small studs for my second hole, and then one at the top of my right ear. I had blue toe nail polish--hehe--and another butterfly. (As you guessed, my symbol was the butterfly)  
  
Izzy had on her blue spaghetti-strap belly shirt and jean flares. Her hair was crimped and slightly puffed, and she had shoes like mine, although they were entwined with flowers where the straps touched, and mine were butterflies.  
  
As I was putting silver eye shadow on my eyelid, Izzy said, "So do you know any of these people?"  
  
"No. Well, I might, but she hasn't told me who is going to be there." I put blue eye shadow above the silver, and started to put on some light peach colored lipstick.  
  
"I hope they bring their kids. It would be so cute if they had a little baby!" Obsessed? Very.  
  
"Girls!" Mom yelled. "It's time to go! Hurry up!" We grabbed our suitcases and ran down to the living room.  
  
Mrs. B. held out an old ballet shoe and told us to put a finger on it. "Five…Four…Three…Two…One!" I felt a pulling, and we were whisked away.  
  
  
We landed on a porch.   
  
"Mrs. Bouche? This way, please." An old woman said. We followed her up the stairs and into three different rooms. Mom and Mrs. B. had their own, and Izzy and I were sharing one.   
  
The main difference to me, at the moment, was that it was two o'clock here. In the afternoon! I yawned.   
  
As Izzy put her things away, I took my blue bag and placed the candles in the corner of the room. The tall ones were in the back, my pictures in front, and then the smaller candles in front of the pictures.  
  
A small knock on our door and then a "Come on, guys, time to go," brought us out into the hall.   
  
I stifled a yawn.   
  
Mom changed into light blue robes, and Mrs. B. had on lilac robes. They both had wands.   
  
"Coolio!" Izzy nearly yelled.   
  
They showed us out of the small bed and breakfast, and down the street. A carriage-and just the carriage-was waiting for us.  
  
We hopped in, and five minutes later, we arrived at a large castle.  
  
It was nothing at all like I had imagined. There were gates in the front, and surrounding the castle was a vast forest. A giant lake stood to one side, and a hut was next to it.   
  
We jumped out and followed mom and Mrs. B. to the wooden doors. She knocked three times, and they opened up by them selves.   
  
We walked into a HUGE hall, and mom whispered, "The Entrance Hall."   
  
They showed us down a ways, and into another hall.  
  
There were lots of people in this one. Balloons and streamers were everywhere, and a large banner proclaimed, "Welcome Home, Janine and Caroline!"   
  
The people got silent as we walked in, and then a woman with red hair came over to mom and said, "Caroline! Janine!"  
  
"Laurel!" Mom started crying and that just made 'Laurel' cry too. After this little emotional outburst was over, mom dried her tears and said, "Oh, I'm sorry. Laurel, this is my daughter, Allyson. Well, Ali."   
  
"And this is my daughter," said Mrs. B. "Mary Isabelle Rachel."  
  
"Mo-om!" She groaned, and she hit her head on my shoulder.   
  
"Get off, Izzy!" I shoved her. She shoved back.   
  
Another lady came over to mom. "Remember me, Janny?"  
  
"Holly!" They hugged. 'Holly' had short black hair that was pulled into a ponytail, and was kind of short.   
  
More people came to talk to mom and Mrs. B. Izzy and I stood off to the side, leaning against the doors.   
  
"Where do you think the people OUR age are?" Izzy asked.  
  
"I dunno. Probably off having some fun, or something." I said sadly.   
  
Bam! Someone pushed the doors open, and I fell over.   
  
"Woah!" Of course, the grown-up people didn't notice.  
  
"Oh, sorry I…" A tall boy with sandy blonde hair and kind blue eyes started. "Hi." He said slowly.   
  
"Hi." I couldn't stop looking at his beautiful eyes! I was still on my butt, though.  
  
"Sorry about that. My friends and I were playing around and…"  
  
"Lemme guess, they pushed you into the door?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm Remus."  
  
"Ali. I'm Janine's daughter."   
  
"Ali?" Another voice said. I knew that voice!  
  
"Sirius?"   
  
"Ali!"  
  
"Sirius!" An even taller boy with black hair and the most AMAZING smile I've ever seen ran over to me. He scooped me up into a hug.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know you lived here!" I said.   
  
"Oho, so you forgot about my accent, did you?" He said, mock astonished, and he dropped me on the floor.   
  
"No! I clearly remember the time you called me a bloody git, and I wasn't sure what it was. Now pick me up!"  
  
He picked me up like a two-year-old and swung me onto his back. "Piggy back ride!" he said gleefully.   
  
"No, no, no! Sirius, no!" I yelled as he galloped out into the Entrance Hall. Izzy and Remus followed us.   
  
Sirius ran all the way out to the lake, and when we reached it, I yelled, "Don't you even think about it!" But he had already thrown me in.  
  
"Sirius! I'm gonna kick your little…" I grumbled. I swam back to the shore-dripping wet to a laughing Sirius, and a very confused Izzy and Remus.  
  
I took off my shoes and beat him with them.   
  
"You done yet?" He choked.  
  
"Yup." I helped him up. As he dusted off his clothes, I grinned evilly. He looked up at me.  
  
"Oh, no. No, don't you dare! Allyson Mariah Bouche don't you even think about it!" As he started to draw away, I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him close to my face.  
  
"Kiss…of…Death…" I whispered. I pulled him all the way to me and kissed him hard, and pulled away, throwing him in the lake. "Last laugh! Ha ha ha!"  
  
I grabbed my braids, and turning to Remus and Izzy, wrung them out and shook my head. They were staring at me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I didn't know you two knew each other." Remus said.   
  
Sirius came up behind me. "Yup."  
  
"How exactly did you meet?" he asked.  
  
Sirius gave me a nervous glance. I sighed. "Well, his dad was friends with my dad, and when they died, Sirius came to the funeral and we were like, best friends."  
  
"But his dad is still alive."  
  
"Oh, I know. I meant, when my dad and my sister died." Izzy looked REALLY uncomfortable.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit, Ali." Sirius said with a grin.   
  
"Neither have you, Black." He punched my shoulder. I kicked the back of his knee, still wringing out my hair, and he fell over. "Nope, not one bit. I could do that when I was thirteen, and I can still do it now."  
  
"Hey, Moony, where's Prongs?" I looked at Remus.   
  
"Probably late. Always late…" He started.  
  
"Always wrong, that's him for ya. Mr. Prongs." I finished, picking at my fingernails.   
  
"How do you know that?" he asked me in surprise.  
  
"I know him too. He came with Sirius last summer. Speaking of which, you owe me money, Padfoot."  
  
"What! You did it?"   
  
"You better believe it. Hand it over, Black. Come on."  
  
"It's not with me. I'll give it later."  
  
"Sure you will." I heard the sound of a carriage, and looked over to the gates. James came out of it, followed by a red haired girl, and a man and woman-his parents.  
  
"James!" I called, and I waved.  
  
"Ali?" He called back.   
  
"In the flesh!" He ran over-forgetting his parents and the girl-and gave me a big hug.  
  
"Oh, geesh, Ali. It's great to see you! You've gotten so…thin!" I blushed.  
  
"Potter! Let's just leave it at 'it's great to see you'. Okay?"  
  
"Right. You're all…wet."  
  
"Yeah, thanks to Black here. He threw me in the lake!"   
  
Izzy coughed. "-Ahem- All this reminiscing is really wonderful, but I don't know who they are, and I'm you're best friend. Plus, I know your WHOLE name." She stuck her tongue out at Sirius. He returned the favor.  
  
The red head ran down to meet us.   
  
"James, your mum and dad aren't happy with you, so we'd better get back."  
  
"Oh, Lils, it's an old friend! I don't care what mum and dad say, I'm seeing a friend!"  
  
"Hi, I'm Ali." I shook her hand.  
  
"I'm Lily."  
  
"Ali…" Izzy said again.  
  
"Oh, right, sorry Izzer B. Sirius, James, Lily, Remus, this is my all-time best friend, Izzy." She shook their hands.  
  
"I didn't know you were magical!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Neither did I!" I stuck my hands in my back pockets. "You wanna go back to Hogsmeade? We're staying in the bed and breakfast, so I can go in and change really quickly."  
  
They agreed, so we took James's coach back into the town.   
  
Sirius, James, and I were just catching up on the old times as we walked up the long dusty road.   
  
"Remember the time we invented the kiss of death?" Sirius asked.  
  
I covered my head with my hands. "Unfortunately, yes. I still can't believe you did that to me!"   
  
When James and Sirius had come over last summer, we had gone to a lake that was a few hours away. Knowing that I was afraid of hights, Sirius had blindfolded me and taken me up to a twenty-foot high cliff. When he took off the blindfold, I tried to run, but Sirius caught me in a kiss, pushed me back, and then off of the ledge.   
  
"It hurt when I hit the water, I think I still have a mark from it."   
  
Darkness fell quickly as we hung out by the lake. When Izzy and I heard the music coming from the castle, we knew we had to dance.   
  
Our group ran into the hall. Some people were out on the dance floor, while others stood by, talking.  
  
I ran onto the floor with Izzy at my heels and did a wierd little dance we learned when we were twelve. Sirius and Remus came to join us as James and Lily went to 'get some air'.  
  
A few songs later, the DJ played a slow song, and we went to get something to drink.  
  
As I was leaning against the table looking at Sirius--who had asked Izzy to dance--and Izzy whispering and dancing, Remus came over to me.  
  
I got a tingly feeling in my stomach and chest.   
  
*What are you thinking Ali?!* I thought to myself.   
  
"Uh, Ali?" Remus asked nervously, and he touched the back of his neck.  
  
"Yes, Remus?" I said sincerely.  
  
"Will you, uh, would you wanna dance?" I was shocked. A hot guy just asked ME to dance. "Of course, I didn't think you'd want to. I'll see you later, then." He turned to leave, and I thought *Stupid! You are so stupid!*  
  
I touched his arm. "I'd love to dance with you, Remus. I was just surprised that you asked me, thats all."   
  
He hesitated, so I lead him out to the dance floor. I put my arms around his neck, and he put his hands on my waist.  
  
"Why were you surprised?" Remus asked suddenly.  
  
"Because no guy has ever wanted to dance with me before. I have gotten so used to being left out while my friends danced, I just stopped caring."  
  
"No, you didn't. You care to much about everything, Ali."  
  
"You've only known me for half a day! You don't know me that well."  
  
The song ended as he said, "From the way you argue, I can tell you are a passionate person. You fight for what you think is right, and you get annoyed when you can't convince someone about your opinion."  
  
*He knows me so well* I thought.   
  
"Thanks for the dance, Remus. I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm staying with a few friends of my parents. They own a bed and breakfast called the Blue Bonnet."  
  
"That's where I'm staying!" I said surprised. "I guess I'll see you around, then."   
  
Mom beckoned me over to the doors, and I left.  
  
Back at the hotel, I changed into my pajamas and said to my sister's picture, "He knows me so well. Why can't I understand that? He asked me to dance, Jo. He's a good dancer. Goodnight Jo. Night, dad."   
  
I climbed in my bed and shut out the lamp.  
  
That night, I fell asleep with my dreams filled with a sandy haired, blue eyed beauty.  
  
A/N: I will continue! It's 11:45 and I wanted to finish this chapter. R/R and Review!  
  
~Ali~  



	2. The New Girl~Remus~

A/N: Sorry for all of the cheesiness! I really am pissed at my Muse. He's such a freak. I'm thinking of killing him...*evil grin* Sorry!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Happy?  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The New Girl~Remus~  
  
"Remus!" my mother yelled. "Get up! The party starts in an hour and you need to get ready!"   
  
"Alright, alright, I'm getting up." I mumbled. It's only eleven! I could get another hour of sleep!   
  
I showered and got dressed in some muggle clothes, then headed downstairs.  
  
"Mum, what's for breakfast?" I whined.  
  
"It's lunch, Remus. I ate breakfast three hours ago."   
  
"Oh, right." I made myself a sandwich and sat down at the table. "So who's this party for, anyway?"  
  
"Well, two of my friends from America-well, not from, they moved there fifteen years ago-are coming back. I believe Janine has two daughters, and Caroline has one."  
  
"Are they going to Hogwarts?" I took a bite of my sandwich.  
  
"Yes, and they are starting fifth year." I nearly choked.  
  
"You mean I'm going to have three American girls in my year! That's outrageous! How come they don't go to an American school? I mean, there has to be some in that country somewhere."  
  
"Their parents are from England, Remus. Just be nice to them, okay?"  
  
"Fine. We better leave soon." I glanced up at the clock.  
  
"We'll be taking a portkey to the Blue Bonnet, and then head to Hogwarts. James and Sirius will be there too." She took a rubber ball out of her purse and told me to touch it.  
  
Seconds later we arrived in the Great Hall. A large banner announced, 'Welcome Home, Janine and Caroline!' A DJ was stationed in the back, a table was leaning against one wall, and there were balloons everywhere.  
  
My best friend Sirius came up and shook my hand excitedly. "Congratulations, Mr. Lupin! You have just won a million galleons!"   
  
"Funny." I said dryly. "So, where are these girls we're supposed to meet?"   
  
He shrugged. "How do I know? You wanna race?"  
  
"Sure. Where?"  
  
"Up to the Gryffindor common room and back. You're allowed to take shortcuts." He smiled.  
  
I grinned back and said, "You're on, Padfoot."  
  
"Alright. On your mark, get set, go!" We ran through the doors and up the stairs in the Entrance Hall. I ran through a tapestry to my left as Sirius took one to his right.  
  
I ran through the many cobwebs and up the staircases. A small narrow passageway took me straight to the Fat Lady. I told her to tell Sirius I had gotten there. She nodded and I ran back through the wall.  
  
I met Sirius back on the staircase. I shoved him and ran faster.   
  
The large doors to the Great Hall were closed, so I pushed them open as hard and as fast as I could.  
  
"Woah!" A girl's voice cried.  
  
"Oh, sorry I…" I started to apologize, but trailed off. She had the most stunning eyes I'd ever seen-brown with green specks around the middle. "Hi." I finished lamely.   
  
"Hi." She said slowly. I noticed she was still on the floor.  
  
"Sorry about that. My friends and I were playing around and…"  
  
"Lemme guess, they pushed you into the door?"  
  
"Yeah." I took her hand and helped her up. "I'm Remus."  
  
"Ali. I'm Janine's daughter."   
  
"Ali?" Sirius said from behind me.  
  
"Sirius?"   
  
"Ali!"  
  
"Sirius!" He ran and picked her up in a big hug.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know you lived here!" Ali exclaimed.   
  
"Oho, so you forgot about my accent, did you?" He said, mock astonished, and he dropped her back on the floor.   
  
"No! I clearly remember the time you called me a bloody git, and I wasn't sure what it was. Now pick me up!"  
  
Sirius picked Ali up and put her on his back. "Piggy back ride!" he said gleefully.   
  
"No, no, no! Sirius, no!" She yelled as he galloped out into the Entrance Hall. The other girl and I ran after them.   
  
Sirius ran all the way out to the lake, and I heard Ali yell, "Don't you even think about it!" A splash told us that he's just thrown her in the lake.  
  
Ali muttered something as she swam back to the shore. The girl and I were slightly confused.  
  
She took off her shoes and hit Sirius's back with them.  
  
"You done yet?" He choked.  
  
"Yup." Ali helped him up. As he dusted off his clothes, I saw her grin evilly. He looked up at her.  
  
"Oh, no. No, don't you dare! Allyson Mariah Bouche don't you even think about it!" Sirius backed up but Ali caught the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her. When his face was two centimeters away from hers, she breathed, "Kiss…of…Death…" She pulled him all the way to her and kissed him hard, pulled away, and threw him in the lake. "Last laugh! Ha ha ha!" She cried happily.  
  
She grabbed her braids, and turning to me and her friend, wrung them out and shook her head. We stared at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I didn't know you two knew each other." I said.   
  
Sirius came up behind her. "Yup."  
  
"How exactly did you meet?" I asked.  
  
Sirius gave Ali a nervous glance. I sighed. "Well, his dad was friends with my dad, and when they died, Sirius came to the funeral and we were like, best friends."  
  
"But his dad is still alive."  
  
"Oh, I know. I meant, when my dad and my sister died." The girl next to me looked REALLY uncomfortable.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit, Ali." Sirius said with a grin.   
  
"Neither have you, Black." He punched Ali's shoulder. She kicked the back of his knee, still wringing out her hair, and he fell over. "Nope, not one bit. I could do that when I was thirteen, and I can still do it now."  
  
"Hey, Moony, where's Prongs?" Sirius asked.   
  
"Probably late. Always late…" I started.  
  
"Always wrong, that's him for ya. Mr. Prongs." She finished calmly, picking at her fingernails.   
  
"How do you know that?" I asked in surprise. The Marauders made that up for some strange reason. I know, it was really stupid, but he WAS always late!  
  
"I know him too. He came with Sirius last summer. Speaking of which, you owe me money, Padfoot."  
  
"What! You did it?"   
  
"You better believe it. Hand it over, Black. Come on."  
  
"It's not with me. I'll give it later."  
  
"Sure you will." We heard the sound of a carriage, and looked over to the gates. James, Lily, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter came out of it.   
  
"James!" Ali called as she waved.  
  
"Ali?" He called back.   
  
"In the flesh!" He rushed over to us, forgetting Lily and his parents, and enveloped her in a big hug.  
  
"Oh, geesh, Ali. It's great to see you! You've gotten so…thin!" She blushed.  
  
"Potter! Let's just leave it at 'it's great to see you'. Okay?"  
  
"Right. You're all…wet."  
  
"Yeah, thanks to Black here. He threw me in the lake!"   
  
The girl-who I'd thought was her sister--coughed. "-Ahem- All this reminiscing is really wonderful, but I don't know who they are, and I'm you're best friend. Plus, I know your WHOLE name." She stuck her tongue out at Sirius. He returned the favor.  
  
Lily ran down to meet us.   
  
"James, you're mum and dad aren't happy with you, so we'd better get back."  
  
"Oh, Lils, it's an old friend! I don't care what mum and dad say, I'm seeing a friend!"  
  
"Hi, I'm Ali." She shook Lily's hand.  
  
"I'm Lily."  
  
"Ali…" Izzy said again.  
  
"Oh, right, sorry Izzer B. Sirius, James, Lily, Remus, this is my all-time best friend, Izzy." She shook our hands.  
  
"I didn't know you were magical!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Neither did I!" Ali stuck her hands in her back pockets. "You wanna go back to Hogsmeade? We're staying in the bed and breakfast, so I can go in and change really quickly."  
  
I nodded in agreement, so we took James's coach back into the town.   
  
Sirius, James, and Ali were talking privately as we walked up the long dusty road.   
  
"So where in the states did you live?" I asked Izzy with interest.  
  
"We lived in California. It's a really cool place, but it isn't as beautiful as this." She looked around. "I love the accents here. I've always told my mom I wanted to meet her family, but…" She trailed off.   
  
  
  
Sunset came as we stood back at the lake. I could hear the music floating towards us from the Great Hall. Ali glanced at Izzy, who smiled and nodded, and they started to run into the castle.   
  
I ran into the hall after them.   
  
I looked around, seeing that some people were out on the dancing, while others stood around talking.  
  
Izzy took Ali's hand and they ran to do a little dance. Sirius and I went to join them when James and Lily said they were going to 'get some fresh air'.  
  
About a half-hour later, the DJ played a slow song, and I went to get something to drink.   
  
I watched Ali as she looked at Izzy and Sirius-who were dancing. She looked like she was jealous, but had put it behind her long ago.  
  
*Remus, just go up and ask her! You think she's beautiful, just ask her!* the little voice in the back of my head screamed.  
  
I took a deep breath and walked up to her.   
  
"Uh, Ali?" I asked nervously as I touched the back of my neck.  
  
"Yes, Remus?" she said, almost sincerely.  
  
"Will you, uh, would you wanna dance?" Ali was clearly shocked. My heart sunk. "Of course, I didn't think you'd want to. I'll see you later, then." I turned to leave, and thought *Well, you can't say you didn't try.*  
  
I felt her touch my arm. "I'd love to dance with you, Remus. I was just surprised that you asked me, that's all."   
  
I hesitated, so Ali led him out to the dance floor. She put her long arms around my neck, and I put my hands on her tiny waist.  
  
"Why were you surprised?" I wanted to know.  
  
"Because no guy has ever wanted to dance with me before. I have gotten so used to being left out while my friends danced, I just stopped caring." Liar.   
  
"No, you didn't. You care to much about everything, Ali." I was surprised at my own bravery.  
  
"You've only known me for half a day! You don't know me that well." She said exasperatedly.   
  
The song ended as I told her, "From the way you argue, I can tell you are a passionate person. You fight for what you think is right, and you get annoyed when you can't convince someone about your opinion."  
  
*Why am I telling her this?!* I mentally yelled.  
  
"Thanks for the dance, Remus. I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked me.  
  
"Yeah. I'm staying with a few friends of my parents. They own a bed and breakfast called the Blue Bonnet."  
  
"That's where I'm staying!" Ali was surprised. "I guess I'll see you around, then."   
  
Her mom gestured to her, and she left.   
  
  
As I crawled into my bed that night, I thought I heard a whisper, ""He knows me so well. Why can't I understand that? He asked me to dance, Jo. He's a good dancer. Goodnight Jo. Night, dad."   
  
Maybe her room was next to mine. I DID leave after her, so I how did I know where she slept?   
  
I fell asleep, thinking of the possibility of Ali and me.  
  
  
  
A/N: This WAS only the second chapter, and not all chapters will be like this. You'll just have to see. I won't be able to post anything for another couple of days. Sorry! Bear with me people, I want to keep writing this!   
  
~Ali~  



	3. ~Ali~

A/N: I am such a moronic moron!!! AHHH!!! Someone save me from this insanity!!!  
  
::ahem:: Annnnyy way, this is VERY Mary Sue, I know. For you're info...My Snapey fic got ONE whole review after being posted for a week and a half. ::cries:: So, I won't be continuing it. HAHA to all of the people who actually read it, because you DIDN"T review so I WONT be continuing it. ::sticks tongue out at insolent non-reviewers::  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAAAAA ::shifts uncomfortably:: So, tell me what you think, because if you don't review I won't be continuing. I might be nice, that's MIGHT--mind you--so think twice before not reviewing.  
  
P.S. I know that this is a really fluff-like story. ::puts on news anchor-person voice:: Major fluff that might actually have a point.   
  
Disclaimer: I own: Ali and Izzy. ::bows:: thaaaaank you.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: ~Ali~  
  
I woke up the next morning to a knock on the door. Izzy was already gone, most likely eating something downstairs.   
  
Still dressed in my long white night shirt, I walked half-asleep to the bedroom door and opened it.  
  
"Hey Ali." Remus said. I could see him carrying a tray with some food on it. *What?* My sleepiness said in my brain.  
  
"Hey Remus." I opened the door and hopped back into my bed. He pushed the door closed with his heel and came over to my bed.  
  
"I brought you breakfast." He smiled his gorgeous smile.   
  
"Are you sure Sirius or James didn't poison it?" I asked cautiously.   
  
Remus laughed and told me, "They aren't staying in Hogsmeade. They went home last night."  
  
"Oh thank God." He sat on the end of the bed and placed the tray in between us. There were two plates.  
  
"I didn't have breakfast either, and Izzy told me to tell you that she and my little sister Emily are going to the next town. They'll be back in three days. Your mum said that she and Mrs. B. are going with them."  
  
"What about your mom?" I asked curiously, taking an orange slice from a little plate.  
  
"She had to go back and watch my cousins. So, we're going to be alone for a few days."  
  
"Well, that was a great warning. And since when have you had a little sister?"  
  
"Since fourteen years ago. She came this morning from a summer camp."   
  
I nodded thoughtfully and took a bite of the orange, but spit it out almost immediately. "I always forget I don't like oranges."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
We decided to go up to Hogwarts castle, and Remus would show me around.  
  
"Dumbledore told me that I could show you around anytime we wanted to. I know you'll be put into Gryffindor, so I'll introduce you to the Fat Lady."   
  
We walked up the long staircase, went through more tapestries than I could count, and ran through trick walls until Remus announced we had arrived.  
  
I looked up to see a huge portrait of a fat woman in a pink dress.  
  
"Good afternoon, Remus!" She greeted him. "Who is this?"  
  
"This is Ali. She's going to transfer here this year, and I was wondering if you could let us in so I could show her around?"  
  
"Sure thing!" And she swung forward to reveal a large hole.  
  
"Climb in!" Remus encouraged. It was tough to get in the dumb hole.   
  
I needed a leg-up from Remus, who thought the whole thing was extremely funny.  
  
"Shut up!" I said and tried to kick him, but remembered that he was holding my foot.  
  
We went in-finally-to see a large room.  
  
"This is the Gryffindor common room." He told me. "All of the Gryffindors come in here to do homework and stuff. This," Remus pointed to a spiral staircase, "is the way to the girls dormitory, and this is the way to the boys dormitory." He pointed to another staircase.  
  
I ran up to the boy's dorms first. "Which one is yours?" I asked.   
  
"The one that says 'fifth years' on it."  
  
I walked in to a square room that had four beds, four wardrobes, a bathroom, and of course, night stands.   
  
"Which bed is yours?" I asked Remus, who had run up the stairs behind me.  
  
"The one next to the window." I ran over and jumped on it.   
  
"Bouncy." I yelled and pulled my legs out from under myself.  
  
"Yeah, I'm surprised it hasn't fallen down yet." He flopped down beside me. I was on my back, and he lay on his stomach, looking at me.  
  
We were silent for a time.   
  
"Ali?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"  
  
"Well, no. It really didn't matter to me at all. Why?" He crawled over so that his face was directly above mine.  
  
"Have you ever kissed anyone?"  
  
"Well, if you don't count that retarded joke Sirius played on me last year, then no. But I haven't been like KISSED kissed. Only kissed. Know what I mean?" He nodded.  
  
"Like, joking around with a friend kind of kiss, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Why did you want to know?"  
  
"Just wondering." He lowered his head so we were almost touching. I felt his lips brush against mine, and knew that this was not just a friendly kiss. The passion was put behind walls, waiting to escape. I-being uncharacteristically bold-was the first one to open my mouth. My first real kiss.  
  
We lay on the bed for a few minutes, still kissing. When we broke apart, Remus said, "Very good, for a first kiss."   
  
"You ain't seen nothin'." I smiled and yawned. "You know, in California it's like, midnight or something. So I can truthfully say I stayed up until midnight making out with my boyfriend." *Oops* I clapped my hand over my mouth. "Sorry!"  
  
"It's okay. It'd be cool to be your boyfriend. If that's okay with you."  
  
I smiled. "We've known each other for two days and we're already going out. Interesting."   
  
"I've never been with someone so quickly."  
  
"I know." He gave me another kiss and helped me up from the bed.   
  
"Come on, I'm gonna show you Hogwarts." He took me by the hand and led me out of the common room and out into the hallway.   
  
"Where are we going?" I squealed as he yanked my arm.  
  
"You'll see." We arrived at a small humpbacked witch. "Disendium." Remus muttered as he pointed his wand at its back. The hump opened and we slid down the narrow stone slide.   
  
"Gees, Remus!" I cried. "Thanks for the warning!"   
  
"Enough with the sarcasm, Ali."  
  
"Sorry, bad habit."  
  
"It's okay. Look, only Sirius, James, and I know where this passage is. You can't tell anyone. I am the only one who knows about this, though." He walked up to a little niche in the ceiling and pressed his finger to it. The wall in front of him disappeared to reveal a large room. "Come on!"   
  
Remus pushed me into it just as the wall started to close.  
  
I got a better look at the room. It was like a small apartment. There was a little mini kitchen type of thing, a table, a couch, and two other rooms. I walked into them, and it turned out to be a bathroom and a bedroom.  
  
"Woah." I breathed in amazement. "How did you find this place?"  
  
"I was hiding from Sirius, and I hit the thing on the ceiling, and the wall opened up. I never told them about it. Promise not to tell anyone?"  
  
"Cross my heart." I walked into the kitchen to see a small muggle mini cooler. "Why do you have a mini cooler?" I asked.   
  
"To keep food in, of course. I put a spell on it so that the food would stay cold. Want something to drink? I have…" he looked into the cooler. "Pumpkin juice, coke, and some little root beer things."  
  
"Why do you have muggle drinks?" I asked, coming up behind him.  
  
He shrugged. "To tell you the truth, I really don't know…" he mused.  
  
"Remus, what's your favorite type of yogurt?" I asked, looking at the drinks.  
  
"Kind of a random question, don't you think?" He replied.  
  
"Well, sure, but what is it?"   
  
"I like…strawberry cheesecake."   
  
I dropped the coke he hand handed me onto the floor. "Ali?" Remus said concernedly.  
  
I couldn't speak. I stumbled back into the counter and slid down to sit on the floor.  
  
"Ali…?" He asked again.   
  
"Remus, I want you to make me a list of all your favorite things. Colors, movies, songs, everything. Please?" I looked up nervously at him.  
  
"Sure Ali, anything. You wanna go back up?" I nodded and took the hand that was offered to me.   
  
  
A/N: Cheese and really crappy little food stuffs. Okay, maybe not food stuffs, but I love saying that!!! Food stuffs, food stuffs, food stuffs ::gets punched in the nose by a mob of angry farmers:: Okay, okay, I'll stop with the food stuffs!! Gees ::brushes off shoulders::  
  
Alright, time for a pop quiz! Find the hidden message:  
  
coughcough YOU coughcough coughcough MUST coughcough REVIEW coughcough coughcough OR coughcough ELSE coughcough coughcough VOLDIE coughcough coughcough WILL coughcough coughcough GET coughcough coughcough GET coughcough coughcough YOU coughcough  
  
HINT: Pay NO attention to the 'cough's!!  
  
Thanks!  
  
~Ali~ 


	4. ~Remus~

A/N: I know that this is incredibly short, but I kinda had to end it. You'll see why in the next chapter. Review!  
  
Disclaimer: You know it. Must I repeat myself?  
  
  
Chapter Four ~Remus~  
  
  
Ali looked slightly ill, so I took her back to the Blue Bonnet, where I made her stay in her bed.  
  
"But Remus I…" She tried to argue as I shooed her into the room.  
  
"Listen, you don't look well. I know you're still adjusting to the time change, so why don't you get some rest." I pushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. "Please? You really need some rest."  
  
Ali gave in with a sigh. "Fine. I'll sleep. Just, wake me up in a couple of hours, okay? I should really practice my routine." She lay back in her bed and pulled the comforter up to her chin.  
  
"Night, Ali."  
  
"G'night, Remus." I gave her quick kiss on the forehead and shut the door.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I found two owls waiting at the foot of my bed when I walked into my room.   
  
I tore one open and read,  
  
"Moony-  
  
You had better be taking good care of Ali. She's like my twin sis. Don't hurt her!  
  
Oh no…what's happening to me! I'm not THAT old, am I?   
  
I just want to tell you…Ali has a secret. Something I swore not to tell about long ago, but just…be careful. Okay?  
  
Owl me back as soon as you get this.  
  
--Padfoot"  
  
I looked at the letter, slightly confused. Ali has a secret? Well, no doubt about that. Everyone has secrets. But this…I guess I should listen to him.  
  
I opened the next letter and read,  
  
"Dear Remus,  
  
How's everything going? Have you seen Dumbledore yet? Lily is staying at my house for the last week of summer.   
  
Tell Ali I said hi.  
  
Padfoot said he would tell you, but I wanted to remind you incase you haven't read his letter first. Be careful of Ali. She has a secret, so just be warned. Don't question her about where she goes or what she does. I know that she has an awful temper, but watch out.  
  
Owl me back.  
  
--Prongs."  
  
Why couldn't they just tell me! I thought. I was feeling half-angry and half-worried. What could possibly be so bad?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
An hour later, I woke Ali up from, what looked like, a peaceful nap. Believe me, I didn't want to. Her dark brown hair was spread out over her pillow, and her covers were slightly messed.   
  
"Ali." I whispered. She stirred a little, but rolled away from me. "Ali." I shoved her gently. Slowly, her eyes opened.  
  
"Huh?" She said groggily.  
  
"Wake up. You said you needed to practice your routine." That got her up.  
  
"Could you leave so I can get dressed? I mean, I fell asleep in my jeans." She motioned towards the door, and I walked out, shutting it behind me.  
  



End file.
